During the last grant period, the Radiation Oncology Committee continued its active role in all the North Central Oncology Committee its active role in all the North Central Cancer Treatment Group disease- oriented committees, with several members serving in leadership capacities. This involvement took the form of providing ideas for clinical trials, helping to develop studies, and carrying out high quality radiation therapy for patients entered onto Group protocols. The Committee is comprised of community radiation oncologists working in concert with Research Base radiation oncologists from the Mayo Clinic. Phase III trials employing radiation therapy and asking important radiation therapy questions have been conducted during the last grant period in cancers of the lung, breast, GI tract, and central nervous system. A number of pilot studies addressed radiation therapy issues, and symptom-control studies evaluated measures to ameliorate a variety of adverse radiation sequelae. Studies have also been completed during this grant period utilizing the NCCTG clinical database to address important radiation-related questions. Members of the Committee continue to provide high quality radiation therapy for group protocols. This is evidenced by a major deviation rate of less than 10% for the last five years. During the next grant period, the Radiation Oncology Committee will continue all of these activities, thus maintaining its vital role in the Group. The Committee will foster the evaluation of high quality radiation therapy in combined modality studies. One future focus for the Committee will be combined modality approaches using new agents (some of which may prove to be radiation enhancers) identified by the Group's Novel Therapeutics Committee.